


[Vid]: yesterday, today, and tomorrow

by eruthros



Category: Frontera Verde | Green Frontier (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Helena has three parents, Instrumental, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: The chiricsanango, or yesterday today and tomorrow plant, has color-changing flowers that last for just three days: yesterday they were purple, today they are lavender, tomorrow they will be white, and then they will be gone.
Relationships: Ushe/Aura Poveda, Ushe/Aura Poveda/Joaquín Poveda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[Vid]: yesterday, today, and tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bironic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/gifts).



**Song:** Thick as Thieves by Amelia

Download: [ 178 MB on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1ce162mnswphikg/frontera_verde_-_yesterday_today_and_tomorrow_by_eruthros.mp4/file) or [ 99 MB on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/t07lwi49y3i8v0k/frontera_verde_-_yesterday_today_and_tomorrow_by_eruthros_%2528smaller%2529.mp4/file)


End file.
